Christmas With The Girl Next Door
by nishikaze
Summary: Mamoru's new apartment building is crawling with exceptional women, all visiting his mysterious neighbor. The holidays are coming and Mamoru is bored... and determined to meet his elusive neighbor. UPDATED!
1. The Neighbor

Christmas With the Girl Next Door

A Sailormoon Fan Fiction by nishikaze

Chapter One: The Neighbor

The Shiro high-rise was a brand new state of the art apartment building, barely a year old. Ten stories high with facilities catering to upper middle class and rich Tokyo residents, it was no exaggeration to say the Shiro building was a great place to live. For Chiba Mamoru, it was ideal. Close enough to his job, without being too close and he loved the large size of his apartment in a city where small apartments seemed to be the necessary norm. True, he lived alone… But he enjoyed the space.

Too bad Mamoru was a busy man and didn't spend a lot of his time at home. But no man is too busy not to notice the local talent however, especially when they were so exceptional, frequent and varied. Not to mention that all the truly magnificent women that visited his apartment building seemed to like visiting his next door neighbor.

When he had first moved in 6 months ago a friendly Amazon of a brunette had helped him out with a few boxes. She was only a few inches shorter than his 6' 2" with legs a mile long and her figure was… generous to say the least. He was human, he noticed. She had also mentioned, when he had had the audacity to ask her for a date, that she was taken. She wasn't even awkward about it. She just smiled and turned him down. Then, after helping with a few more boxes she disappeared into the apartment next door. He had seen her in the halls several times since then. She and her fiancé had opened a popular coffee house and bistro in the area. Business was booming and no wonder; the food there was fantastic. It had quickly become his favorite haunt when he wanted to relax or just didn't feel like cooking.

Then there had been that incredible, exotic woman with the black hair and violet eyes. She was a priestess and a popular psychic advisor for a few government officials. He was not usually the type to believe in all that psychic mumbo-jumbo but there was something so disconcerting about the woman her, she made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, simply by looking at him. If there was one true psychic on the planet it had to be her. He knew better than to even think about her in a sexual way, lest she read his thoughts. He just would watch her waltz right into the apartment next door without breaking her stride.

Oh… and let's not forget the drop-dead gorgeous blonde starlet. She at least flattered him enough to flirt with him, and she was an outrageous flirt. He enjoyed talking to her, she was a lot of fun… but not available if the papers were to be believed. She was in the middle of a very public, very steamy relationship with a brilliant young director. He tried not to be impressed, she was human too, but there _was_ a reason she had become a star. She had an enormous amount of sex appeal, enough to make any red-blooded, hetero man's mouth water… and last time he checked he was red-blooded and hetero.

To top this bizarre list off, there was the genius. A fellow medical student, she was about to enter her residency at the same hospital as he. She was a few years younger than him, but her brilliance and hard work and brought her farther than the rest of her class. Considered to be one of the most intelligent people in the country, he would have been intimidated by her had she not been so quiet and unassuming. It did his ego a lot of good to talk to her; she was so respectful and attentive. She was quite pretty too; petite, with short hair and a soft smile. She was, quiet simply, a perfect genetic specimen. Fate seemed to feel this way too for her fiancée was also one of the most intelligent people in the country, handsome and talented, an engineer for a major software company. He couldn't help but smile every time he thought about it. Imagine what their children would be like!

These four exceptional women all had one thing in common; his neighbor. The neighbor he never saw. So many other people went into and out of that apartment every day, but not one of them seemed to be his neighbor. It was getting frustrating. He was not usually such a busy-body but his curiosity had been peaked.

So now he found himself staring at the name plate next to his neighbor's mailbox in the lobby: Tsukino U. Apartment 504. God he had to be some man, to be surrounded by such exceptional people. He shook his head and smiled. _Damn man… you'd think you were jealous_.

Hell yes! He was dying to meet this guy.

Lately he, Chiba Mamoru, emergency room resident, had been working the screwed-up shifts at the hospital. ER doctors often had to work long and odd hours, especially the residents. He was a senior resident now and would be required to help the new crew settle in. He didn't mind so much. He found the best way to learn and keep his mind sharp was to teach and tutor. To him it was a give and take relationship. He loved his job, but it could be exhausting and it didn't allow for much of a social life. Technically he was still a student, not a doctor, but he was close to graduation. Because he was so close to graduation he had been given a two week vacation from the hospital and he was bored out of his mind.

He sighed… School had been his life for the past… hell his entire life. He hated breaks. He never knew what to do with himself. And this one had to be during the holiday season. Now what was he supposed to do? He didn't have any family and Christmas was two weeks away. The holidays were a lonely time when you were alone. He sighed. Maybe he could visit his best friend and his wife…

He was lost in his thoughts as he made his way to the elevator, punching the button for his floor. The door had just begun to close when a desperate voice called from across the lobby. "Hold the door! Please!"

All he could see over the pile of packages was a pair of eyes and the top of a blonde head, wearing a pink winter cap. He instinctively put his hand out forcing the door back open and holding it there while the belabored woman carefully shuffled her way into the elevator. She had almost made it when she tripped. Falling forward, she dumped her packages onto the floor. He took her weight as she fell against him and stumbled himself, his back slamming against the far wall. Without his hand holding it open, the door closed and the elevator started to move.

He stood there for a moment, holding her up in shock. Her moan was what snapped him out of it. "Are you OK?" He asked, looking down.

"Huh…? What?" She looked up at him and blinked. Mamoru was struck dumb. Staring up at him were the largest, clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. "Oh!" She jumped away and out of his arms, her face bright red. "God, I am so sorry! Are you hurt? I didn't hurt you did I? And after you were so nice and held the door for me! It was totally my fault and I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you. I know I shouldn't have been carrying so many parcels but I have so many people to buy for and everything was on sale and I…" The speed of words spewing out of her mouth was astonishing, and enough to bring Mamoru back to reality.

"Stop!" He order and pressed his hand against his eyes to stave off the oncoming headache. "Calm down… I'm fine. Trust me. It isn't the end of the world. Accidents happen and besides… I doubt you have enough weight on you to seriously hurt me." It was true. The young woman had a petite frame and was slender, though it was hard to see her figure under the heavy winter coat she wore. "Relax, no harm done." He smiled.

She nodded and sighed as her face returned to a normal color, "OK." She looked down at the mess she had made and moaned again. "Oh… I am _such_ a klutz." She mumbled as she bent to start piling them back up.

He shrugged and bent to help her. _In for a penny…_ "Here let me help." The elevator stopped at his floor and the doors opened. Mamoru kept hitting the open door button as the two recovered her packages. "Wait a minute… What floor did you need to get out on?"

She looked up at him and blinked again. "Oh… I live on 5, why?"

_5_? That was his floor… _Did she just move in?_ "Because we're here."

She looked up at the display and smiled, "So we are." She laughed. "Great! Easier for me!" She began to push the boxes out the door and into the hall.

Mamoru bent to pick them up, "Here let me help you with these."

"Oh I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble." _Besides, _he thought to himself, _This__ way you won't drop them again._

"Do you live on this floor too?" She asked him as she stood.

"Yeah… 505, and you?" He asked, fishing for information.

"Oh! You must be the resident then! Chiba Mamoru right? Ami told me about you. She's going to do her residency at the same hospital." She smiled again.

"Ami…?" The genius?

She led him down the hall. "Yeah… She's one of my best friends… from way back in junior high. Isn't she a sweetheart?" She stopped, "Here we are," She announced. Mamoru looked up at the number on the door. 504. He stared at the number in disbelief.

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself. I can be so rude sometimes. I'm Usagi." She announced with a smile, not noticing his state of shock as she unlocked the door. She turned to him and took back her boxes. "Thanks again, neighbor!"

* * *

So what do you think so far? Like it? Hate it? Want to see more? Please Review.

Next Time: Just Plain, Ordinary Me


	2. Just Plain, Ordinary Me

Christmas with the Girl Next Door

A Sailormoon Fan Fiction by nishikaze

Chapter 2: Just Plain, Ordinary Me

Mamoru closed the door of his apartment behind him and leaned against it heavily. He rubbed his face with both his hands and pushed back his silky black hair from his face. So… the incredibly lucky neighbor of his was a girl. A girl. Not some suave play boy or rich socialite woman. A girl… She was just a normal, unimpressive, average girl. The concept boggled his mind. That can't be right… There had to be something special about her, or why would so many exceptional people gravitate to her?

Mamoru pushed off his door. _Well, I solved one mystery… I met my neighbor, and now I have another mystery on my hands._ What made this chick so popular?

Two days later he was still pondering that very question when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. Tossing the book he hadn't really been reading aside, he answered the door.

"You ran off before I could thank you properly for your help the other day. I should be mad at you, but I figured you were busy, so I decided to forgive you." There she was the source of his confusion in all her glory… Usagi, his neighbor. At least she wasn't bundled up knee to noggin this time and he could get a good look at her.

He was right about her size before. She was petite with a slender figure, but her breasts were full and her hips flared out nicely. Her hair, shiny and blonde, was gathered up at the nap of her neck in a hap-hazard way. She was wearing a slightly flattering pair of stained jeans, (_Is that ink?_) and a beat-up sweater, pushed up to her elbows. _Glad to see she dressed up._ She was attractive, no one could deny those clear blue eyes of hers or that mega-watt smile, but she was much too sweet to be sexy.

He couldn't help himself though… There was something about her that made him want to smile. So he did. "It wasn't any trouble, honestly. But I am sorry to have left so soon. I had a lot of work to catch up on." That was a lie. The truth was he wanted to get away before he made a fool of himself, but he'd rather work a double in the ER on the overnight shift then to admit it.

"That's ok. I understand, but I still owe you a favor."

Mamoru shook his head, "No, it's alright. You'd have done the same for me." He knew it was true. She radiated kindness and unpretentious charity.

"Maybe… But I'd still expect a thank you." She waggled her eyebrows comically. "Don't you want to know what kind of 'thank you' I have?"

Well now _that_ was a loaded question. "You're not going to let me go on this are you?"

Her expression fell and she turned serious, "If you want me to I will." The transformation was a shock to his system. So different from the bubbly blonde she had been just moments before. He could have punched himself he felt so low… as if he had just kicked a puppy.

"I was just teasing." He said softly, and watched the transformation of sad puppy to happy blonde with awe. _Damn those eyes are lethal._ "I think I could use a good thank you. What did you have in mind?"

She smiled again. "Well my friend Mako-chan wanted me to try out a new recipe for her. You've met Mako-chan? She's the chef. Anyway she sent enough over for two and I thought that maybe you would like to stop over and give me your honest opinion."

"Now wait a minute." He teased, "Isn't this supposed to be a thank you for a favor? It seems I would be doing you another favor by helping you out with the food."

She laughed, "Believe me, eating her cooking has never been a chore."

"Well then." He pulled his door closed and followed her next door. "Mako-chan… She wouldn't be the Amazon who owns _Kashiwa_? I love the food there."

She opened her door and motioned for him to follow her inside. "That would be her."

From the moment he followed her inside, Mamoru was taken aback. The layout of her apartment had to have been exactly like his at one point, but had been altered a considerable bit. Just inside the door to the left was the traditional bathroom, on the other side of which was the kitchen. If you kept going straight you hit the living room, with double glass doors opening up to a balcony. That was where the similarity ended. He had two bedrooms in his apartment, one next to the living room and across from the kitchen and another master bedroom down the hall. The smaller he used as his office.

She had knocked down the wall separating the second bedroom from the living area, making one large room. That wasn't what really had him shocked, however. What really threw him for a loop was the fact that her living area had been converted into a studio. There were four large drawing tables, complete with storage and lighting in the center of the room and she had placed another, more elaborate drawing table along the wall. Along another wall was a small desk with a laptop computer on it and a small printer. The second bedroom area had been made into a lounge area with comfortable looking chairs and a large television. _No wonder she had so many people coming and going_, he thought. _She lives and works in the same place_.

So she was some sort of artist or graphic designer; a fairly successful one too, if she could afford to live in such an expensive building. She led him into her into the kitchen where a small dinette set sat next to a breakfast bar. She had two place settings already set out and she motioned for him to sit down at one. She walked around the bar and into the kitchen, pulling two take out tin bowls from the oven where they had been keeping warm. "What would you like to drink?" She asked as she set the bowls down on the table. "I have coke, ice tea or I could make hot tea. I'm sorry I don't have any wine… I don't drink all that often."

"Do you drink?" He asked.

"Sometimes… Why?"

"Are we having chicken, beef or fish?" He thought of the two bottles of wine sitting in his fridge. Already having eaten at 'Mako-chan's' restaurant he knew the food would warrant a decent wine.

She pulled off the top of a bowl and looked inside. "Chicken." She answered. The smell made his mouth water.

"I'll be right back." He left her apartment and popped back over to his place. Two minutes later he was back with a bottle of a chilled white wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other. He shrugged and gave her a rueful look. "Humor me."

She smiled, "No… I suppose it's for the best." She had served up the plates while he had been gone and he got a good look at the food while he poured the wine. It looked to be a chicken and fettuccini Alfredo dish, but he detected the scent of lemon.

He handed her a glass and poured one for himself. "To neighbors," He toasted sipping the wine. She smiled tipped her glass and took a sip herself.

The food, as he had expected, was fantastic and the wine complimented it perfectly. The conversation was light and he found himself talking about his job and she told him all about her amazing friends and how they had all met. "We all lived in the same area and Mako-chan, Ami-chan and I went to the same junior high school. Mina-chan came to our school later and Raye-chan used to live at a local shrine. We all met and clicked. I guess that despite our differences we were destined to be friends!"

He smiled, he couldn't help himself. She was just so… bubbly. Joy just seemed to pour out of her seeping its way into him. Was this why she attracted so many exceptional friends? He couldn't help but wonder.

The evening turned out to be both puzzling and revealing at the same time. He knew her bright and innocent personality attracted people, after all it worked on him, but what did she do for a living and why hadn't he met her before?

They talked for an hour before Mamoru realized the time. He was about to take his leave when her phone rang. Her face was comical as she apologized. "That's probably a business call, just give me a minute." She sighed as she reached for the receiver, "I really do have a love-hate relationship with this thing."

Curious he stood and made his way to her studio, intending to catch a glimpse of her work and therefore get a better idea about her. He knew it was intruding and probably rude but he was past the point of caring. The more he seemed to learn about Usagi the more he wanted to know about her.

Most of the tables were bare, save the largest of them. He glanced down at what looked to be a preliminary pencil drawing for a page of manga. _She's a manga writer? _Her style was loose and not very detailed, driven more by the story than by the art. Not that the art wasn't good, it was, but her style was shojo and character driven. It also looked really familiar even though he himself didn't read much manga; he knew he had seen the characters on the page before.

He was still studying her work, trying to remember when her voice cut into his thoughts. She sounded distressed about something and he turned around to face her.

"… But I _really_ don't think I can do this. I'm not very good at making first impressions! I'm better off just letting them make the decision solely on my work." She paused, "No… I would probably fall flat on my face right in front of him. Then where would we be?" She paused again, "Oh, please don't make me!" She begged. Finally after another long pause she finally sighed, "All right…" She sighed, "I'll do it." The conversation ended shortly after.

She replaced the phone on the charger with another sigh and there were tears in her eyes. Mamoru felt uncomfortable but still he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

She sighed again, her shoulders slumping. "My editor wants me to go to this fancy Christmas party that this big-time producer is holding. I don't want to go, I hate social events like this, but he's making me."

Mamoru felt a spike of anger. Despite only having known her for an hour, he couldn't help but feel protective of her. The thought made him feel uncomfortable, so instead of analyzing his protective surge, he pushed it aside and asked, "Why would he make you?"

"Because this producer is thinking of funding an animated series based of my new serial. I tried to tell him that introducing me to him was the worst thing they could do to promote my manga but they won't listen to me." She sighed again and sat down.

"It's a party, don't you like parties?"

"Well yeah I do, but only with friends who understand me and won't judge me. These people are going to put me under a microscope and I'll be there alone. I'll probably klutz out like I always do." She sighed. "I'm not half as glamorous as they like to make me out to be. It's kinda embarrassing."

Mamoru swirled his wine and watched her closely. "I guess I can understand that. Maybe one of your friends can come with you, to boost your confidence."

Usagi shook her head, "They're all busy with family stuff. Christmas is coming and I couldn't possibly ask them to abandon family plans for me." She laid her head down, dejectedly on the table. "I guess I'll have to go alone."

"What about your boyfriend?" The question was out before Mamoru could stop it.

She lifted her head and gave him a funny look. "What boyfriend?"

Mamoru smiled and shook his head. His subliminal question had been asked. _She's single_…. for some reason that pleased him. "What about taking a friend as a date," Before she could answer him he raised his hand, "One with no family obligations?"

She gave him a puzzled look, "But all my friends have family."

He smiled, feeling nervous for the first time since high school he said, "I don't."

Usagi's eyes got real big, "But I couldn't…"

He smiled, "If you don't want me to be your date I understand… You barely know me. I just thought it would be fun." He slyly continued, "I really don't have anything to do and it would be a distraction. Oh well…" He sighed and tried to look dejected. "I guess I'll just stay home and watch TV…"

"May I join you?" Usagi's face was so eager, Mamoru had to laugh. Usagi smiled, "You really want to go?"

"Yes," Mamoru answered plainly.

"Ok…" She answered hesitantly. "The party is in two days. If you _really_ want to go, meet me here at 6:30. The dress is formal." The last statement sounded more like a question.

Mamoru smiled, pleased with himself. "No problems there… It's been awhile since I've worn my tux. It'll be fun."

She looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "If you say so…"

Later, when he was alone in his apartment Mamoru wasn't quite sure what had come over him. He just finagled his way into an invite for what promised to be a dull party. Why? _Because you want to see her in a dress…_

One thing was certain in Mamoru's mind… It was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Next time: A Night to Remember

Sorry it took so long to release this chapter. I'm afraid I have been inflicted with writer's block and a full time job run rampant. Thank you to all who reviewed. This story will be slow in coming, but hopefully worth the wait.

P.S… Sorry about the fake out in releasing a revised version and not a new chapter. I don't have the luxury of a beta reader, so sometimes I have to recall and revamp a chapter after I've posted it. Perfectionism is a burden I deal with on a daily basis (sigh).


	3. A Night to Remember

A Christmas with the Girl Next Door

A Sailormoon fiction by nishikaze

Chapter 3: A Night to Remember

Mamoru stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the tie of his tuxedo. It had been awhile since he had the opportunity to wear it, but it still fit his frame perfectly. He had never been overly muscular, but he was well built and lean. He had always felt he looked good in a tux. True, most men looked good in a tux, but his coloring added a bit of drama to the effect. Not every man had shiny black hair and midnight blue eyes. He adjusted the cufflinks and admired the effect.

He wasn't vain, not really, but he did want to look his best. He was nervous and that shocked him. He hadn't felt this nervous since high school. He fussed a bit more with his hair before stepping away from the mirror in disgust. _Get a grip… She's just a girl, and not even your type._

Two minutes to the second before he was scheduled to meet Usagi, he picked up his coat and walked the short distance to her door. He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for her to answer her bell. Luckily he wasn't forced to wait long because almost immediately after he rang the bell she opened the door.

Mamoru was lost from the moment he saw her.

The woman who stood in front of him took his breath away. A first he thought he had the wrong apartment, but one look into the clear, innocent blue eyes of the girl standing before him changed his mind. She had transformed, and the image she presented was staggering.

Her golden hair was impossibly long and she had tied it up in an odd, but oddly becoming hairstyle. Her hair had been carefully separated into two long ponytails flowing down the sides of her head from two small buns. The yellow waves fell to just below her knees, cascading like twin waterfalls. She had put on make-up, just enough to highlight her incredible eyes and soft, full lips. She wore a tiny ice-blue dress demure and alluring, both modest in cut and color, but clinging to her lush curves, highlighting her figure to its best advantage. The hemline fell to just below her knees giving him a good look at her slender calves and ankles. She wore a pair of high-healed, strappy sandals, on her feet and a pair of extravagant chandelier earrings were her only accessories.

His mouth watered and he was struck speechless. Nervously she asked, "Umm… How... how do I look?"

He tried to answer her, but it took several tries before he hoarsely answered, "May I please have a glass of water?" _And a long cold shower?_

She nodded and fetched the water, nervously wringing her hands as she watched him drink. He put the glass down and took her hands in his. "You take my breath away. You are going to knock their socks off."

Her answering smile was so blinding he had to gulp down more of the water and take a deep breath. _I was right… This _is _going to be a night to remember. _

When she picked up her coat and bag from the chair, he leapt into action relieving her of the coat and slipping it over her shoulders. He caught a whiff of her perfume as he stepped closer. It was a light, floral scent but it had a slight muskiness to it that made it sexy. He bit his lip to stifle the moan and the temptation to drink in her scent. He quickly stepped away.

"Shall we?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes, please," He offered her his arm and she took it.

He guided her down the hall to the elevator and when it opened they stepped inside. As they waited for the lift to take them down to the bottom floor Mamoru could help but notice that Usagi was stealing glances at him. When she turned her head slightly upwards he caught the hint of a blush staining her cheeks. "Usagi? Are you alright?"

She refused to meet his gaze. "I'm fine." She said quickly.

Mamoru let a teasing note flavor his voice. "Are you sure? You're awfully red… are you sure you're not over heated?"

Her blush burned brighter. "Yeah… I just… You look very nice."

Mamoru turned her towards him; he gave her a teasing grin. "Just nice?"

Her head snapped up and the blush hindered the effect of the sarcasm in her voice. "Please… You gotta know how good you look in a tux."

Mamoru hid his surprise, "You think I look good?" He tilted her chin up as his other hand hit the stop button. Usagi's eyes widened as Mamoru moved closer. "I've wanted to do this since you opened your door. I'm going to kiss you, Usagi… May I kiss you?" He didn't wait for an answer he just bent his head down and captured her lips with his own. He breathed in her gasp as his mouth brushed hers gently. She tasted amazing and he bent down for another, longer taste of her lips. She leaned into him and shyly kissed him back, her arms lifting up to rap around his neck, her fingers burying themselves into his hair. _She tastes so sweet_. He though as he remembered where he was and broke away from the kiss. He pushed the button to continue the elevator and it was only a moment before they reached the garage level of the building.

Taking her by the arm he guided her to his car and opened the door for her, helping her inside. Sliding in next to her, he started the car without a word. Hazarding a glance at her he took in the red tinge to her cheeks. She turned toward him and looked as if she wanted to ask something but just could think of the words to say. His gut told him to let it go but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Is there something wrong?"

She colored even more but she was able to answer, "I'm just not used to all of this."

Confused, Mamoru's brow furrowed, "Used to what?"

She sighed, "The attention… Most all of the guys I know treat me like I'm their little sister or their girl-buddy. They take one look at my fabulous friends and I become invisible. That's the real reason I didn't want to go tonight. And then here you are telling me I look wonderful and you want to kiss me. You aren't treating like a sister. I'm… I'm a little over-whelmed, by it all I guess."

"You know… Did it ever occur to you that your friends might be so exceptional for a reason?"

Her brow furrowed as she turned and looked at him, "I don't understand what you mean."

He just smiled at her and didn't answer.

* * *

The party was held in the conference room of a Western-style hotel and the rooms were decorated in a classic western-style Christmas motif. It wasn't a large party, only about 100 people, but Mamoru, sensing Usagi's nervousness gave her hand, tucked into his elbow a reassuring squeeze as he lead her into the party.

The atmosphere in the room took his breath away. Whoever decorated for the event definitely deserved their pay. The room was bright and open with a large bay window to the side that offered an amazing view of downtown Shinjuku. There was a thick, deep burgundy carpet on the floor and the walls had several large European paintings gracing the cream colored paper. Small white Christmas lights rapped around long garlands of evergreen boughs decorated many of the surfaces in the room, including a large, western style fireplace where a cheerful fire blazed. There was a huge Christmas tree in the corner dripping with decorations in gold and burgundy, and the entire room smelled of evergreen and spice.

Mamoru stopped dead just inside the room and he heard Usagi gasp in awe. Mamoru bent down and mumbled into her ear, "Yeah… If this doesn't get you into the mood…"

She smiled up at him, her eyes reflecting the lights of the room, "Actually, I think it might be even more festive if they turned the overhead lights down and just kept the fire and the Christmas lights."

He smiled down at her, "You know… I think your right."

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan… It's about time you got here. I thought for a moment that you were going to stand me up." A tall dark-haired man approached the couple, a glass of Champaign in his hand, his smile wide and inviting. "Oh my God you brought a date! Usagi-chan…" He shook a finger at her, causing her to blush. "The world is coming to an end." His expression was playful when he spoke to Usagi, but Mamoru could see the challenge in his eyes when he turned to him. "I'm Seiya Kou, Usagi-chan's agent… and you are…?"

"Chiba Mamoru," They bowed politely, even though Mamoru knew instinctively the man was not happy about him being Usagi's date. There was some animal and very male challenge in the other man's eyes. _Interesting._

"Mamoru-kun is my neighbor," _Kun? _Mamoru's spirits brightened. He wasn't sure, but he got the feeling that Usagi was aware of Seiya's attraction and didn't feel the same. "We met a few days ago. I wasn't going to come, but Mamoru-kun gave me the courage to… Isn't that nice of him?"

For a moment Mamoru thought Seiya looked positively murderous, but a heartbeat later and the expression was gone. He smiled serenely at Usagi, "Yes, it was nice of him." All business he continued, "Now Usagi I know you've been dreading this but I do need you to meet Umino-san. He wants to produce an anime based on you're _Pretty_ _Sailor Soldier_, manga. I think I've almost convinced him of letting you work with the writers, giving you a measure of creative control over the series and… Oh, there he is now."

As Seiya flagged down the producer, Mamoru bent down and reassured Usagi, who was clenching her hands in apprehension. "It's OK… I'll be right here with you. All you'll have to do is smile, and you'll charm this guy." She rewarded him with a smile so bright, Mamoru almost have to shield his eyes.

Umino was a short man with glasses and slightly shy, but he took to Usagi instantly, just as Mamoru knew she would. It was her self effacing attitude and her friendly manor coupled with her megawatt smile. By the end of the evening Mamoru knew Usagi would have the young producer eating out of her hand.

Mamoru watched Usagi converse with Umino, seeing her visibly relax by degrees as she warmed up to the man. Mamoru didn't know much about what animating her manga would entail but he stayed at Usagi's side anyway to provide moral support.

After Umino was finally pulled away by a woman who looked to be his wife, Mamoru took Usagi's hand, "Now that wasn't so bad… now was it?" He smiled down at her, bending at the waist as he formally kissed the back of her hand, "I think its time for a dance," and he pulled the giggling Usagi out on to the dance floor.

Mamoru basked in the evil glare originating from Seiya as he and Usagi enjoyed a dance. Never before had he felt so giddy, like nothing in the world could possibly be wrong. He had a beautiful woman in his arms who was smiling up at him in adoration and he felt a little drunk, though he hadn't had a drop of alcohol and he couldn't stop smiling if his life depended on it.

When the song ended the two moved off the dance floor and while Mamoru went to get drinks Usagi slipped off to the ladies room. It was while Mamoru waited for their refreshments that a husky voice in his ear and a smooth hand on his elbow broke his bubble of contentment, "Hello sexy. Waiting for me?"

Mamoru turned toward the brazen woman. She was tall, all leg, and the red dress she wore was practically painted on her. Her long auburn hair brushed the backs of her thighs and her eyes were a sharp, vivid green. He perfume was a heavy musky scent, suffocating, like the woman. Mamoru stepped back from her and gave her a tight smile. "I'm sorry… Do I know you?"

"No we've never met. I'm sure you wouldn't have forgotten me so easily if we had. My name is Beryl and you are…?"

"Here with someone." He removed her hand from his arm.

Her crimson lips pouted, "Don't be like that… I just wanted to talk."

_Yeah, right Lady and I'm the emperor._ Now usually Mamoru might have gotten a kick and a complement out of the attention she was paying him, but there was something oily about her that made him uncomfortable. His eyes scanned the room quickly for Usagi and finding her just leaving the ladies' powder room he made his way over to her with their drinks.

"_Excuse me…_" He didn't feel even the slightest bit rude by leaving her in the dust.

Mamoru wasn't the only one to see Usagi leaving the ladies room; he watched as that Seiya guy targeted her, lying in wait like a lion ready to pounce _or a snake…_

He didn't even want to begin to analyze his jealous reaction to the other man sniffing around Usagi, _shit…it's like the God Damn animal planet in here and she's the main attraction. If I keep this up I'm gonna start beating my chest like a Damn ape-man._

Seiya reached her first and was about to speak when Mamoru interrupted, "Oh Usagi, there you are. Here's that drink I promised you." He handed her the glass of Champaign and she smiled, that brilliant smile he felt all the way down to his toes. _You know… I might actually like a bit of chest beating. I wonder if anyone would notice if I were to flip her over my shoulder and cart her off to my cave._

Seiya interrupted, "Usagi-chan I would like to speak to you about Umino and the contract."

Usagi smiled and Mamoru felt a rush of pleasure when she looked at him and said, "Oh Seiya-kun… It's a party. I've done my duty; can I _please _have a little fun now? I promise to get straight back to work first thing Monday, but right now I want to enjoy the party." She rapped both her arms around Mamoru's and smiled up at him.

_Oh Damn… _Mamoru felt something inside him fall and he felt, quite simply, tipsy but not drunk. _I am pathetic._ She apologized again to Seiya, who looked as if he were about ready to flay him alive, and turned to pull Mamoru back onto the dance floor. It was then that her heel caught on the edge of a carpet and she tripped. Mamoru, seeing her start to stumble quickly yanked her back but her light weight had him overcompensating. Instead of righting her he tripped himself, pulling her down on top of him. Mamoru let out a whoosh of air as he landed flat on his back on the side of the dance floor with Usagi sprawled out on top of him and the two, now empty Champaign glasses rolling across the floor next to them.

For a moment all he saw were stars and then her eyes, filling with tears and her face turn red from embarrassment. "ohmygosh…" She blurted out, "I am so sorry are you ok?"

Mamoru laughed. He laughed hard and long until most of the people in the room were staring at the two of them or trying to ignore them. He laughed as he had never laughed before, lying there, on the floor of a fancy party with a beautiful girl draped over him drenched in Champaign, making a huge scene.

Her tears dried up and she began to laugh with him.

It was then that he _knew_. He _knew_ why all those amazing people flocked to her, he _knew_ what made her so special… _and he knew._

He had, quite literarily, fallen in love.

* * *

Well? I'm so sorry it took so very long but life got in the way. I hope it lived up to your expectations, dear readers. Please let me know what you think.

Next time: Usagi's point of view in "The Dragon and Prince Charming."


End file.
